Diamant
by Splanchnique
Summary: Il était le seul à avoir pu briser cette carapace. Et le resterait. A jamais. / YAOI Musashi x Hiruma


**Paairing: Musashi x Hiruma  
Rating: T roooh ouais bon bof... par défaut quoi. Un tantinet plus que K+ et encore franchement.**

**Alors je suis pas fan de ce couple, mais Kiyane me l'a si gentiment proposé. Alors j'ai écrit de telle façon qu'il me plaise finalement ce pairing.**

**Allez, have fun!**

* * *

**Diamant**

Une sensation unique. Réellement. Le voir s'abandonner dans ses bras ainsi tenait du miracle.

Hiruma, craint et respecté de tous avait réussi à lui dénicher une petite place dans son cœur. Il s'y était engouffré avant que la brèche ne se referme et avait réussit à conquérir le démon, corps et âme. Une prouesse que personne n'avait jamais réussi. Une prouesse que personne n'avait tenté, à vrai dire. On avait trop peur, entendu trop de choses sur le blond pour que quiconque s'y risque.

Pourtant, il avait découvert à quel point il pouvait parfois se sentir seul. Ces moments où le quaterback s'accrochait à lui désespérément, comme s'il redoutait l'abandon, juste avant de le repousser négligemment, cachant sa gêne sous une parole acide.  
Mais il savait et il s'en contentait. Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il agissait comme ça. Et il était le seul à pouvoir combler ce vide en lui, le seul à l'approcher sans appréhension aucune. Ses joueurs lui faisaient confiance et l'admiraient, mais à condition d'être suffisamment loin de lui, hors de ce périmètre d'ondes démoniaques qui émanaient de lui en permanence.  
C'était pourtant juste une habitude qu'il n'avait pas réussi à perdre, malgré la présence de cette équipe soudée. Une coquille dure comme du diamant que seul lui arrivait à contourner. En vrai, cette gemme avait toujours un point faible, une sorte d'endroit où le moindre coup pouvait provoquer une rupture fatale et irréparable. Et il avait réussit à trouver cette faille pour que le blond ne se montre qu'à lui. Qu'il se dévoile tel qu'il était en réalité. Pas aussi proche de l'image qu'il s'était créé. Ce n'était pas comme il l'imaginait, pas vraiment.  
Oui, il manipulait et rusait, oui il avait une intelligence plus affutée que le meilleur des couteaux, mais non, il n'était pas aussi violent et brutal qu'il voulait le laisser paraître. Ca, c'était pour palier à ses faiblesses purement physiques. Quand on est galbé comme une ablette, on se défend avec d'autres armes, et on crée l'illusion. Hiruma était le mieux placé pour le savoir, dès tout petit.

Alors il était là pour le rassurer quant à ses lacunes, lui accordant un moment de repos, un instant où il pouvait souffler et retirer son armure de sarcasmes et de menaces. Ces minutes volées où il pouvait prendre dans ses bras musclés ce corps si mince et fragile. Il sentait son souffle dans son cou, comme apaisé, et il devinait que le démon fermait les yeux pour se perdre dans ce contact protecteur.

Le mieux c'est quand il lui murmurait ces mots au creux de l'oreille, presque suppliant, juste avant qu'il ne bascule ce corps frêle sur les draps. Une simple demande qui l'empêchait de réfléchir et le forçait presque à effeuiller son compagnon, avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, de peur de le briser en morceaux. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de délicat, sauf dans ces conditions. Parce qu'il savait le besoin de tendresse du blond, et son manque d'amour. Ils ne se l'avouaient jamais, par crainte de rompre quelque chose, mais les gestes et les caresses suffisaient pour l'exprimer.

Les yeux d'Hiruma étaient le plus passionnant de tous les livres. Tout ce qu'il murmurait intérieurement s'inscrivait dans ses prunelles azurées, et encore une fois, il était le seul à en saisir le sens.

Mais avec tout ça, toute cette exclusivité, ces privilèges, il n'avait pas de sentiment de supériorité par rapport aux autres. Il se sentait juste chanceux, heureux d'être l'unique qui avait autant de valeur à ses yeux.

_Personne n'est irremplaçable._

Quand Hiruma avait lâché cette phrase, il avait tourné la tête vers lui, avec un sourire indéchiffrable pour le commun des mortels. Mais lui, avait compris. Le démon avait ensuite baissé le regard, comme pour revenir sur sa parole. Une simple confirmation de ce qu'il avait déjà saisi.  
Il était devenu indispensable, contrairement à ce qu'il avait bien voulu dire.

Cette gorge offerte à ses baisers, ces mains crispées sur son dos, ce corps mince ondulant en rythme avec le sien. Et ces soupirs, ce visage implorant et détendu. Personne d'autre que lui ne les verrait. Jamais.  
Le nouveau gémissement d'Hiruma l'emporta jusqu'à la libération.

« Musashi… »

Et cette voix rauque, emplie de désir… Il le rendait fou. Le plaisir et la douleur de ses crocs enfoncés dans son épaule, ses mains tremblantes relâchant doucement son échine après l'avoir cruellement griffée. Il ne connaissait rien de meilleur. Volant un dernier baiser à son amant, il s'écroula sur le flanc, rompu. Des cheveux blonds lui chatouillèrent le visage quand Hiruma enfoui le sien dans le creux de son épaule.  
Encore un geste qui montrait sa faiblesse et son besoin de chaleur humaine.

Peu importait.

Il était et sera le seul à voir ces instants là.


End file.
